


On your face

by Alerane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: “So, what did you figure out?”Shuichi blinked, and glanced back over to Kaito, sitting across from him. The astronaut trainee was sitting lazily cross-legged, holding a white puzzle piece in his hand, about half of the milk puzzle on the table between them assembled, not that Shuichi had been helping much. He’d been lost in thought for a while now. Kaito turned the pieces between his fingers, grinning.“What?”“I said , what did you figure out? Need me to speak up, Shuichi?”“No, I heard you fine,” Shuichi stammers. Kaito definitely didn’t need to up his volume. He was easily loud enough to hear from the next room over most days, and next to him Shuichi always sounded like he was whispering.“Good, then we don’t need to get your ears checked! Can’t have my sidekick getting caught unawares.”





	On your face

“So, what did you figure out?”

Shuichi blinked, and glanced back over to Kaito, sitting across from him. The astronaut trainee was sitting lazily cross-legged, holding a white puzzle piece in his hand, about half of the milk puzzle on the table between them assembled, not that Shuichi had been helping much. He’d been lost in thought for a while now. Kaito turned the pieces between his fingers, grinning.

“What?”

“I _said_ , what did you figure out? Need me to speak up, Shuichi?”  
  
“No, I heard you fine,” Shuichi stammers. Kaito definitely didn’t need to up his volume. He was easily loud enough to hear from the next room over most days, and next to him Shuichi always sounded like he was whispering.  
  
“Good, then we don’t need to get your ears checked! Can’t have my sidekick getting caught unawares.”  
  
Shuichi’s face burned red in embarrassment as he tried to backpedal the conversation.  
“I meant, what do you mean by that?”  
  
“I meant what I said, You figured something out, and I was curious what it was.”  
  
“But how do you _know._ ”  
  
“Hah! So I’m right, you did!”  
  
“ _Kaito,_ how did you know, I didn’t say anything.”  
  
Kaito scratched at the back of his head. “Well yeah, you get all quiet when you’re thinking hard, but I saw you doing it so I waited a bit. Guess you didn’t even notice. When you were done, I wanted to know what it was about. Not like I was gonna interrupt, what if I ruined my sidekick’s brilliant deduction!”

“You saw it on my face?” Shuichi touches his cheek self-consciously, close to where he used to pull at his hat. How long was he watching?  
  
“Yeah. You get this look, sort of unfocused eyes, like you’re looking at something that isn’t there and slightly down when you’re thinking really hard. Usually you don’t react to much anyone else when you do it too. I saw your eyes snap back into to focus, so I knew you’d gotten your conclusion.” Kaito gestured towards his own eyes with the puzzle piece as he explained.  
  
Shuichi stared at him. Did he really do that? “So you read people?”  
A phrase he recalled Kokichi saying popped into his mind. “Like a tell?”

“Sure, like a tell! Not just for lying though, and different people got different ones. When you’re co-operating with a team, you gotta learn how they handle things, especially if you’re gonna be a leader. The more you’re with each other the more you notice. Like Maki Roll, she stares right through you when she’s thinking hard, and looks away when she’s done. You’re kinda opposites, actually, come to think of it.”  
  
“Really? I never noticed.”  
  
Kaito rolled his eyes and placed down the puzzle piece, then reached over to muss up Shuichi's hair, to the detectives yelp in protest. “Well of course you don’t, you’re always looking at people’s feet. Shoes aren’t gonna tell you anyone’s inner thoughts! Now I know I’m not the detective here, but here’s some advice, from a hero to a sidekick. You gotta use all the tools at your disposal! And people hold more clues than stuff sometimes. Might be tough, but I think you could do it.”  
  
Shuichi swatted Kaito’s hands and tried to fix his hair, face still red as Kaito chuckled.  
“I can try,” He managed.

“Good. But you’re not getting out of this with just that. You still haven’t told me what you figured out!”  
  
“Oh.” Shuichi’s hand covered his mouth, and he looked away.

“C’mon, you don’t gotta be embarrassed, Shuichi. I promise, I won’t laugh.”

  
“...I just figured out the punchline to the joke Kokichi made at breakfast this morning.”  
  
Kaito’s eyes widened a bit and he visibly bit his lip, in a weak attempt to keep that promise. It didn’t last long and a laugh broke free. Shuichi told him to knock it off in embarrassment, but eventually the laughter was contagious enough for him to laugh at his own ‘brilliant conclusion’, the puzzle between them long abandoned, probably since before Kaito started watching his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute conversation I wrote out. I wanted to post some fluff and practice a bit.  
> Just fun to work out lazy conversations, ya know?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
